


Marry you

by kiarcheo



Series: Pezberry week 2014 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pezberry, Pezberry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome back, we're here live with Santana Lopez!" Rod smiled at the camera. "Your favorite show with your favorite actress, what more could you want?". Written for the Pezberry week: Sunday, May 18th: Free Day/Revisiting Past Themes. I chose 'celebrity couple'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry you

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago, I think for a previous Pezberry week, even if I’m not sure and today theme was the perfect chance to finally finish it. English is still not my first language so thanks to slacker_d for the help.

“Welcome back, we're here live with Santana Lopez!” Rod smiled at the camera. “Your favorite show with your favorite actress, what more could you want?”

He grinned. “If you just tuned in, well, my dears, you’re lucky, because we are going to move on to the really juicy stuff. Yes, Santana Lopez agreed to answer every question, even personal ones,” he turned to her. “Why the change? You usually try to avoid them.”

“Well, when I started my career I wanted people to know me for my work, not for my personal life or opinion, and while I intend to continue to lead a private life, I think that I’m established enough to-”

“The first Oscar wasn’t enough?” Rod interrupted her.

“Well, it could have been beginner’s luck,” Santana shrugged, smiling.

“I think you were the only one to think so, because you were amazing in that movie, and totally deserved the award.” Rod shook his head.

“Thank you.”

“It’s the truth. So, you've never hid your sexual orientation.” Santana nodded. “But you've always been evasive while talking about your relationship status.”

“I haven’t,” Santana disagreed.

“I did my research, and I have here practically all of your previous interviews.”  He showed her the stack of papers.

“Any new romance in prospect? Answer: No. You look radiant…a new love? No. Anything new in your life? No.” he read from various interviews. “Do I need to go on?”

“I wasn’t evasive, I answered the questions,” Santana stated, crossing her legs, as she waited for the realization to dawn on Rod.

“So,” he started, giving a last glance at the pile of papers. “If I were to ask you if you’re single…”

“No,” Santana simply said, smiling a bit.

“No, you aren’t single,” Rod repeated, to confirm it, and Santana nodded.

“You have a girlfriend, then.”

“No.”

“A boyfriend?”

“Absolutely not!” Santana looked at him like he was crazy.

“Fiancée?”

Santana clicked her tongue, amused, shaking her head. Then she took pity on him and held up her hand. “Married.”

“Married?” Rod exclaimed. “This is an exclusive! Santana Lopez, two-time Oscar winner, is married. It’s not a joke, right?” he suddenly asked her.

“No,” Santana smiled calmly.

“How long? How did you keep it secret? Who is the lucky person? How long have you been together? Where-” he stopped as Santana raised her hand.

“One question at time?”

“Sorry, I’m really excited. This is big!” Rod apologized.

“To answer some of your questions…my high school sweetheart, so you can do the math.”

“Since high school? That’s amazing! Which makes me wonder even more…how it’s possible that nobody knew about it?”

“We have a theory,” Santana started. “You see, when we got together I wasn’t ready to come out, so we kept it secret. And when I was ready, it was just…habit, you know?”

Rod nodded and Santana continued. “I started thinking that maybe we were maintaining the secret because she was…I don’t know, ashamed of me? Embarrassed?”

“That’s crazy!” Rod looked like he couldn’t believe it. “I saw your high school photos, and you were gorgeous.”

“Thank you, and I know that it was crazy. Especially because I knew that she loved me. But you know what they say about hindsight…teenager me wasn’t really rational. I'm sure I don’t have to say that we had some rough patches.”

“Who doesn’t,” Rod consoled her.

“Exactly. Anyway, we resolved things, but the doubt lingered somehow…and she knew, so she did the only thing that would have reassured me completely, she proposed to me. In public, during a party.”

“Wow.”

“I know,” Santana smiled lovingly.

“But how is that it never came out?” Rod asked.

“Right, sorry, I got a bit off track.”

“Don’t apologize, really,” Rod reassured her. “The more details, the better.”

“Anyway, where was I?”

“The theory.”

“Right. We didn’t get married right away.  We decided to wait. We think that people not hearing anything more about it, they probably thought that we broke up. When I started to have some press, we were surprised that it never came up, because even if we were supposedly over, there'd still been the proposal! But maybe they thought it wasn’t worth it, bringing up a high school romance,” she shrugged. “I think that even our families had lost any hope of seeing us married by the time we actually tied the knot.”

“And how is married life treating you?”

“Perfectly. It has been a number of years, now so it’s not like something new,” she chuckled at Rod’s surprise. “But if I have to say something about it, it’s not really different from the years before when we just lived together as fiancée.”

“We need to go to commercials, but stay with us! We’ll be back before you know it, with more Santana Lopez!”

 

_._

 

“If there is one thing that I love about live shows, it’s the interaction with you, the public at home,” Rod started. “We are here with Santana Lopez, who just revealed that she is married, and we have an exclusive. Someone sent us a video of the proposal. Do we have your permission to show it?”

“Like I said, the proposal was public, so even if you don’t use it, I’m sure that in less than an hour it will  be all over internet in one of its many version.”

“Great. While we wait for it, care to tell us a bit about it? How did she pop the question?”

“Singing. Really, I’m not kidding,” she added seeing the surprised face. “She had her two best friends’ help, Matt and Mike, and they sang to me.”

“The video is ready so…enjoy it!”

 

 

The music started and a spotlight is pointed towards the back of the room, where three people started moving in unison. The one in the middle, shorter than the other two, turned around.

 

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

 

The girl, in a flaming red dress, was flanked by her two companions as they turned around too. An Asian boy and an African American one, who were both wearing a black tuxedo with red tie and red handkerchief in their breast pocket.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

 

They started advancing, with little skipping steps and shoulders shimming, clearly choreographed.

_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on, girl_

They stopped in front of Santana, and the boys started singing.

 

 _D_ _on't say no, no, no, no, no_

 

They shook their heads and wagged their index fingers.

 

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

They nodded their heads.

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

The girl took over.

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_I'll go get a ring_

_L_ _et the choir bells sing like_

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let's just run, girl_  
 

They started the same routine as before, and the camera zoomed in on Santana, who looked as if she was torn between laughing, tearing up, standing up or hiding her face out of shyness.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do_

_T_ _ell me right now, baby_

 _Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_  
 

The music slowed and dimmed, and the boys took a step back, leaving only the girl in front of Santana.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_  


She went down on her knee, incredibly smoothly for someone who was wearing a tight dress.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares, baby_

 

She opened a little velvet box and offered it to Santana.

 _I know I wanna marry you_.

 

The room was silent as Santana remained still, seated in her chair, hands on her chest, staring at the girl proposing to her.

 

_Just say you do,_

_Tell her right now, baby,_

_Tell her right now._

 

The boys crooned, and as if a spell was broken, Santana launched herself at the girl, who was only able to  remain in her kneeling position thanks to the boys holding her up with their hands on her shoulders.

 

“As usual, no thank you for our help,” the Asian rolled his eyes at the two girls kissing. He turned to his friend. “Matt, maybe we should have let them fall flat on their backs, making this day one to remember.”

“I don’t think anyone will forget it anyway, Mike,” Matt smiled as the girls were ending their kiss, giving each other little pecks.

“So, it’s a yes?” Mike teased them. “Because we couldn't understand with your mouths busy.”

“No, Chang,” Santana looked at him, and it was amazing how effective her glare was, even if the boy was towering upon her. “I go around kissing people who propose to me and then say no.”

“What?” the girl looked affronted. “Who proposed you?”

“You weren’t worried that I would say no?” Santana raised an eyebrow, seeing how her girlfriend- well, now fiancée, focused on the first part of her words and felt jealousy.

The girl shrugged. “Should I have?” she bit her lip, unsure.

Santana gazed at her lovingly. “No. There had never been any doubt.”

 

.

 

“You know,” Santana said after a beat once the video ended. “Every time I think about it, or I watch it again, I’m always amused by the fact that she cut the part that say ‘If we wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool’, you know?” Rod nodded and Santana smiled. “She still maintains that it  was one thing to imply that us getting married would be dumb, or done in secret or that we would get married drunk, but there was no way she would let me change my mind about it, that once I said 'I do', it'd be forever.”

 “That’s romantic,” Rod noted, before adding. “You know, your wife looks remarkably like Rachel Berry, the Broadway diva.”

“I certainly hope so, or it would mean I married the wrong person,” Santana chuckled.

“Wait. Your wife is Rachel Berry?”

“Yes, why?” she looked at Rod incredulous face. “I know that she is amazing, but I’m not so bad, right?” she joked.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s not that,” Rod took a breath. “I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that multiple Oscar winner Santana Lopez is married to Tony, Emmy and Grammy winner Rachel Berry, it’s mind blowing! How many awards do you have at home?” he asked amazed.

“We joke that we have at least an EGOT, together,” Santana smiled. “Not that it will stop Rachel from getting her own Oscar and having her personal EGOT, naturally.”

Rod kept staring at her.  “Sorry, I just…” He shook his head slightly in disbelief. “We need to cut because our time is over, but…wow! Best show ever! Dear friends,” he turned towards the camera. “I really hope you didn’t miss today's show. And if you did, go on our site and watch it. Santana, thank you for coming.” 

“Thank you for having me.” 

“Oh, no, thank you. You made…not just my day, you made my career.” 

Santana chuckled at Rod’s enthusiasm. 

“Seriously, I’ll be remembered as the  one who got the scoop about…what would you like to be called? Every celebrity couple has a name, look at Brangelina.” 

"You should really ask Rachel but...well, in high school they called us Pezberry.”


End file.
